Scorpion vs. Nightmare
Scorpion vs Nightmare.jpg|Pikells death_battle_nightmare_vs__scorpion_by_bluelightning733_ddpul2u-fullview.jpg|Bluelightning733 scorpion_vs__nightmare_by_omnicidalclown1992_daxvrty-fullview.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Battletemplate gvn 20160819005531765 20160819005942957 20160819010952342.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Description Mortal Kombat vs. Soulcalibur. For the sake of vengeance, they turned to demonic powers. Introduction Wiz: The promise of taking revenge can drive anyone to lose themselves to dark powers. Boomstick: Like Scorpion, the wraith from hell from Mortal Kombat. Wiz: And Nightmare, the manifestation of Soul Edge from Soul Calibur. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scorpion Wiz: Long ago, the Shirai Ryu- Boomstick: NINJAS! Freaking ninjas! I'm sorry Wiz, but whenever we talk about ninjas, I can't help get all excited. I'm surprised we haven't included them at all during this series. Wiz: What about Raiden? Boomstick: Well, he's actually a ninja-cyborg. Still one of the coolest ideas incarnate but sometimes nothing can beat the classics. Wiz: Ironically, that's kind of what the Shirai Ryu was actually all about. Originally part of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, certain members branched off to set up their own clan, bringing to and developing certain teachings from Japan to China. But one member of the Shirai Ryu would end up going even further than than the origins of his clan and his name was Hanzo Hasashi. Boomstick: Better known under his moniker, Scorpion. *Background **Real Name: Hanzo Hasashi **Age: 49 **Height: 6’2 **Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu **Rival of Sub-Zero **Resurrected by Quan Chi **Catchphrase: ‘Get over here!’ Wiz: A moniker well earned, considering he was one of the Shirai Ryu's greatest and most skilled members. Popup: Fun fact-Hanzo's father originally forbid him from joining the Shirai Ryu's warriors. Boomstick: And why did he become one of their greatest and most skilled members? For the simplest reason for providing for his family. Aw man, even Mortal Kombat characters have better dads than I do and they usually go around tearing people in half or ripping out their spines! Wiz: Don't go feeling too envious yet Boomstick, because Scorpion's happy life came to an end when the Lin Kuei attacked the Shirai Ryu, slaughtering every member, with Hanzo himself being killed by the ice-manipulating ninja Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Or by the person he thought was Sub-Zero. Because it turns out the attack was all a scheme orchestrated by the diabolical Quan Chi, who took the appearance of Sub-Zero to kill Scorpion. Wiz: Before resurrecting Scorpion as a powerful wraith in do his bidding via his manipulations. Boomstick: And if Scorpion was only a deadly ninja in life, which he most definitely was, then you haven't seen what became of him as a wraith. *Powers and Arsenal **Kunai Spear **Ninja swords **Hellfire manipulation **Teleportation **Connection to the Netherrealm **Cannot die from physical attacks **Creature summoning Wiz: Which gifted him the ability to manipulate hellfire, fire so hot it is often believed to be capable of burning the soul itself. He is also capable of opening portals to the Netherrealm, the place of his rebirth as a wraith and can summon either demonic creatures in battle or pillars of burning rock. Boomstick: And as an additional perk, he's now immune to all manner of attacks, so long as they are of the physical harm variety. You could hit this guy all you want with a baseball bat and he wouldn't even stagger. Wiz: But whilst Scorpion's newly found powers are impressive, they alone don't make Scorpion the deadly warrior he is. The rest is thanks in part to two of his signature weapons; the first is a pair of deadly katanas, but the second is by far his most well-known weapon... Boomstick: That's right, it's the stinging string, the deadly dart, the long-range communicator, the "Get over here!" Gadget, Scorpion's Kunai Spear! With the most copyrighted of all Mortal Kombat phrases, Scorpion shoots this baby out to snag the nearest shmuck for a hail of punishment from his line-up of techniques. *Techniques **Spear **Hell Port **Misery Blade **Demon Breath **Hellfire Punch **Fire Breath **Leg Takedown **Flaming Backflip Kick **Demon Dash **Fatalities Wiz: Scorpion uses his hellfire in the Hellfire Punches, the Flaming Backflip Kick and Demon Breath, his teleportation in the Hell Port and Demon Dash, and his swords in the Misery Blade combo attacks. Boomstick: And once their all nice and softened up, Scorpion goes in for one of his Fatalities. He can hang them through portals, rip their entire spinal cords out or play darts with their severed heads. Popup: Scorpion could also perform techniques known as X-Rays, but these have been recently replaced with Fatal Blows which require Scorpion to be at a poor state of health to use. Wiz: Play darts with their severed heads? Boomstick: See Whose's Next and Your Next. After all, a lot of people ended up being on the receiving end of these Fatalities during Scorpion's path to vengeance. *Feats **Survived within the Soulnado **Battled against Quan Chi, who blocked lightning **Takes attacks from Shang Tsung and Raiden **Strong enough to break diamond and titanium **Gained his revenge **Defeated Sub-Zero, Quan Chi, Liu Kang Wiz: A long list that includes Sub-Zero himself, and later Quan Chi upon learning of his deception, after which he decided to make amends for his mistake by supporting the younger brother of Sub-Zero...Sub-Zero. Maybe redemption was the true path for Scorpion to follow. Boomstick: Awww...that's so lame! If you ask me, the fact that he finally took down Quan Chi as part of his revenge is a much more impressive victory! Wiz: Well, you do you. But yeah, besting Quan Chi in battle was an impressive feat, considering he's fast enough to block lightning from the God Raiden. According to Kahndaq Lord on the VS wiki, this feat would require Quan Chi to react at over nine-hundred times the speed of sound and via scaling, so should Scorpion. Boomstick: He's strong enough to chop through diamond and solid titanium and survived in the Soulnado, a place that literally tears souls apart. Seriously, is there anything that can stop this guy. Wiz: Well, he can let his anger and drive for vengeance blind him to rational thinking and in spite of his wraith status, he has still been beaten in battle. But out of any fighter in the Mortal Kombat tournament, none left as much as an impact of the new head of the Shirai Ryu. Nightmare Wiz: There is legend in the world of a powerful warrior known as the Hero King Algol, who conquered many foes on the battlefield, all with a simple sword in his hand. Boomstick: But unlike other swords, which got dull overtime from prolonged usage, this sword obtained something other than chips and scruff. I'm talking about the blood of the countless warriors that fell to it. Wiz: With so much negativity touching the sword, something was soon born within the metal of the blade; the embodiment of destruction, the demon Inferno. Boomstick: But Inferno couldn't quite spread chaos and darkness just yet, mainly because, being a sword, it couldn't exactly get around by itself. What it needed was someone with a good swinging arm to wield it. Wiz: Enter Siegfried, a man skilled in the sword, not so much in recognizing family members. Boomstick: Don't go beating him down Wiz, you wouldn't remember every cousin at every family reunion. Wiz: Try accidentally killing his own father as part of a bandit raid. Boomstick:...Okay, that's slightly worse. And poor old Siegfried couldn't accept the truth that he was his own father's killer, so set out on a quest to bring the imaginary true culprit to justice. Wiz: And on that path, he stumbled upon the blade of Inferno, which had become known as Soul Edge. Upon picking it up, Siegfried was slowly but surely transformed into the manifestation of Inferno; Nightmare. *Background **Height: 5’10 **AKA Azure Knight **Manifestation of Soul Edge **Name doesn’t end in a K **Soul Edge ***Length: 6’1 ***Vessel of Inferno ***Corrupts those it wields Popup: There have been previous corrupted wielders of Soul Edge, but none of them transformed into Nightmare before Siegfried. Boomstick: With this union between man and sword, Nightmare proved himself to be a massive threat to Europe and pretty much the rest of the world. In fact there have been a lot of heroic warriors questing against the Azure Knight one way or another. Wiz: Still, Inferno's hold over the mind of Siegfried was not perfect, as the young warrior constantly battled to reclaim control of himself and break free of the allure of Soul Edge. And eventually, he did. Boomstick: But his time possessing old Siegfried must have been one of his most favorite possessions, or he just thought his armor was really cool because Inferno reanimated Siegfried's old armor and turned it into new Nightmare, complete with all of his previous powers. *Powers **Soul stealing **Fire manipulation **Dimensional travel **Summoning of a dark horse **Inferno can manifest itself in case of Nightmare’s defeat **Transformation into Night Terror Wiz: The most significant of which is his power to devour souls, often done to entire armies at a time. Boomstick: Wait, so Nightmare's identifiable only by his armor, wields a ridiculously large sword and eats souls to grow stronger? We sure this guy isn't from Dark Souls or something? Wiz: Wouldn't think so. Nightmare is also capable of manipulating fire, wielding dark magic and curses, and can even summon a demonic horse to ride into battle. And befitting a dark knight wielding a massive blade, Nightmare knows a impressive list of sword skills. Popup: Soul Edge is capable of remembering the fighting styles of all its past wielders. *Techniques **Grim Stride **Soul Wave **Evil Seed **Dark Reconquista **Death Row **Death Lord’s Vengeance **Bloody Invasion **Ether Lord’s Carnage **Grim Lord’s Auto-da-fé Boomstick: As we've mentioned before, he can devour souls in a move specifically known as Soul Wave but has more traditional attacks such as the multi-hitting Grim Lord and Death Lord's Vengeance, a powerful slash called Dark Reconquista and an uppercut followed by an orb of energy known as Evil Seed. Wiz: Nightmare is certainly a powerful and skilled warrior but he has much more than fancy sword skills or demonic powers. As it turns out, Soul Edge has in fact been fractured and Nightmare is seeking to find all his fragments to bring himself back to his full power. Boomstick: And when he does, Nightmare and Inferno combine to enter their perfect form; a blazing red winged demon, named Night Terror. *Feats **Can battle Ivy, who kicked away Cervantes gun as it fired **Pierced the clouds with a powerful beam **Has devoured the souls of entire armies **Cut a hole between dimensions **Took hits from Siegfried **Defeated Tira, Patrokolos, Siegfried Wiz: The power of Soul Edge poses a threat to the entire world and Nightmare is more than capable of proving these fears correct. In one showing of power, Nightmare once pierced the clouds with a beam of energy. According to the VS Wiki blogger Kepekley23, this feat comes out to 392 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: And it's always been said that Nightmare has much more power than that; enough to completely destroy a country or two! Wiz: And whilst power may be Nightmare's bread and butter, he's fast enough to battle Ivy Valentine- Boomstick: Hello Sexy! Wiz:-Who was fast enough to move at Mach 2 to kick away gun as it fired its bullet. Boomstick: Nightmare is tough and all, but like every artifact of evil there is something capable of truly destroying it. A legendary blade known as Soul Calibur. And with it comes two pieces of irony; one, it's wielded by Siegfried, Soul Edge's former host, and two, it's made of one of Soul Edge's missing pieces. It's basically a scalpel in an operation; needed for living, but one slip and you could die. Wiz: Plus, Soul Edge still needs a wielder, so when Nightmare falls Inferno will often have to take his place, putting itself in danger. However, as long as there are those with ambition in their hearts, the threat of Nightmare will never truly be gone. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In the middle of arena, Scorpion slashed his sword across the belly of an opponent, slicing their gut open. As the warrior collapsed to the ground clutching the ground, Scorpion reversed his grip on his swung sword and stabbed it through his opponent's next, before ripping it out in a shower of blood. Scorpion looked around him. Scorpion: Who is next? A gate leading into the arena opened and from it walked an armored figure wielding a massive fleshy sword. Nightmare: I am, and I will have your soul for my troubles. Nightmare took a stance with his sword hovering in front of him as Scorpion faced his new opponent, his Kuani Spear trailing from his hand. Scorpion: Very well then... He suddenly lashed out with the Kunai Spear. Scorpion: Get over here! FIGHT! Nightmare raised Soul Edge in front of himself to block the spear, resulting in the knife-ended rope stabbing into the soft flesh of the unique blade. With a powerful tug, Scorpion pulled Nightmare forwards. In spite of being pulled off balance, Nightmare regained his footing as he came closer to Scorpion; the latter swung out with one of his ninja swords, yet the attack was blocked by Nightmare raising his blade, having pulled it free from the impalement of the Kunai Spear. Pushing his blade out, Nightmare knocked aside Scorpion's before going going for a downwards overhead slash. This time, it was Scorpion who went of the defensive, swinging his ninja sword upwards to deflect the sword slash. With the attack deflected, Scorpion and Nightmare engaged each other in a series of other sword slashes, sparks flying as each of their attacks connected with the other. Eventually, Scorpion spun around in a surprise maneuver, slashing out as he did, knocking aside Soul Edge as Nightmare went to block the attack. With his foe know appearing vulnerable, Scorpion drew out his second ninja blade and stabbed it towards Nightmare. However, Nightmare yanked his hand to the size, bringing Soul Edge in front of his second for a split second to block Scorpion's attack. As a counter, Nightmare then stabbed out with Soul Edge to try and skewer Scorpion. To his surprise however, Scorpion vanished from in front of him. He reappeared right behind Nightmare and lashed out with a kick to Nightmare's back. Nightmare let out a roar of pain before Scorpion lashed out with the same leg he had used for the first kick to deliver another kick to Nightmare's helmeted face. Nightmare was sent flying backwards, landing on his back and rolling back to his feet; his eyes flashed red in anger as he looked at Scorpion. Nightmare: Fool! No mere insect can challenge me and live! He thrust his sword into the air and channeled a surge of power, unleashing Soul Wave. Scorpion braised himself for the attack by crossing his arms in front of his face and was pushed back several steps. As the attack died down, Scorpion uncrossed his arms to find himself unable to react in time as Nightmare dashed forwards and struck him into the air with an upwards swing of Soul Edge. As Scorpion was suspended mid-air, Nightmare fired an orb of dark energy from his sword which struck Scorpion, launching him further into the air with the resulting magical explosion. However, after the attack had passed, Scorpion's eyes opened and he flipped around in the air, sending out two Kunai Spears to snag Nightmare's monstrous arm. As Nightmare's eyes widened in shock, Scorpion reeled himself in with the attachment to deliver a double footed kick to Nightmare's chest. The Azure Knight was knocked onto his back as Scorpion landed rolled across the ground after delivering the attack to Nightmare. Both fighters got back to their feet quickly however to continue their battle. Nightmare swiped downwards with his blade, an attack sidestepped by Scorpion before raining a couple of blows into Nightmare's body. Nightmare recovered from the attacks to slash out several times at Scorpion, only for the ninja to avoid the attacks with short steps, before striking out with a kick to Nightmare's side. Nightmare roared in annoyance and spun around to unleash a wide arc of a slash. Scorpion simply ducked under the attack as it happened, before delivering a fire-powered uppercut to Nightmare's face. The blow stunned Nightmare and Scorpion continued his string of successful attacks by dropping to the ground and performing his Leg Takedown, tripping Nightmare who landed with a thud on the ground. Before Nightmare could recover, Scorpion stomped his foot onto his chest, pinning him to the ground. Scorpion: I am the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu and you are a fool for challenging me! Nightmare's monstrous hand clenched in anger. Nightmare: You are the fool...for incurring my anger! Nightmare struck the ground with his monstrous hand and a shockwave ripped out from it, sending Scorpion stumbling back. Seizing his moment of respite, Nightmare rose onto his knee and swiped out with Soul Edge, catching Scorpion in the side and sending the ninja flying a good few meters away. Nightmare rose to his feet and charged at Scorpion as the latter crashed into the ground; as he came into range, Nightmare unleashed a series of slashes upon the ninja. This culminated in Nightmare grabbing Scorpion by the face via his monstrous arm before stabbing out with Soul Edge, striking Scorpion with both it and the dark explosive magic. The power of the attack sent Scorpion smashing to the stone wall of the arena, leaving a large crack which the ninja was buried in. Nightmare advanced towards his unmoving opponent and raised Soul Edge. Nightmare: Now die. But as soon as he swung the blade, a pillar of burning rock erupted from the ground, both obscuring Scorpion from Nightmare's vision and blocking the latter's attack. Nightmare growled in annoyance and applied more force in Soul Edge's interrupted attack and broke the rock pillar in half. Just in time to reveal Scorpion lunging towards him. Before Nightmare could react, Scorpion rammed the blades on the end of his Kunai Spears into each of his eyes, spurting out block. Nightmare roared in pain before Scorpion delivered a kick to his chest, sending him flying back through the air with the Kunai Blades still lodged in his eyes and the ropes attached to them trailing behind; a tug on the ropes from Scorpion and Nightmare was reeled back in towards the ninja, who seized a hold of Nightmare's head and slammed him face first into the ground, driving the spear blades further into his eye sockets. Scorpion released his hold on Nightmare's head and stepped back to observe his fallen foe. Deciding it was time to end things, Scorpion lifted his foot up to bring it crashing down onto Nightmare's skull and hopefully split it in two. He paused, however, upon hearing a slow chuckle come from Nightmare's downed form. Scorpion titled his head in confusion straight before a massive pyre of fire erupted from the downed Azure Knight. Scorpion stumbled back from the intense heat and watched as Nightmare rose into the air, his armor turning red and wings of fire rising from his back. Gone was Nightmare. Now Scorpion faced Night Terror. He didn't get off to a good start either, since Night Terror dived at him with Soul Edge held out before him, skewering the ninja before tossing him into the air with an upwards flick of the blade. As Scorpion fell back down, Night Terror readied his blade and swung it out as Scorpion fell back into range of his attacks, slashing into the ninja and sending him smashing across the ground of the arena. Night Terror then raised Soul Edge above his head and began challenging a vast amount of power. Nightmare: Now die screaming! A massive Soul Wave emitted from Night Terror in a single instance, engulfing Scorpion and the entire arena. When the Soul Wave died down, the arena was left a scorched ruin as Night Terror descended from the air to stand upon the ground. Night Terror: What a waste of... Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Night Terror cried out as Scorpion's Kunai Spear burrowed in his back; he turned to see the spear from coming out of a fiery portal. In spite of digging Soul Edge into the ground to prevent himself being pulled back, a vicious tug on the Kunai Spear dislodged Night Terror's footing and the Azure Knight was yanked into the portal and into the Netherrealm. Night Terror fell onto the burning rock ground after being yanked through the already-closed portal. Getting to his feet, he attention fell not to the new realm he was within but instead Scorpion standing before him. Night Terror: No more of this! Night Terror dashed forward and slashed down at Scorpion who, feeling the Netherrealm empower him, caught Soul Edge with the bare palm of his hand. Night Terror's eyes widened and Scorpion locked eyes with them. Scorpion: I agree. He opened his mouth and breathed fire to engulfed Night Terror's head. Night Terror bellowed and pulled back and Scorpion took advantage of this to draw one of his ninja swords of his back and slash down in the same movement. The sword cut through Night Terror's body from his right shoulder to left hip, cutting the Azure Knight into two asymmetrical pieces which fell onto the burning rock ground. Scorpion sheathed his blade and turned around to leave when a hissing voice reached his ears. Inferno: Take me up and you shall have great power. Scorpion looked behind him to see Soul Edge rising into the air and humming with dark energy. Inferno: Take the blade and I shall deliver to you- Scorpion suddenly whipped around and fired his Kunai Spear directly into the eye of Soul Edge. From within the blade Inferno let out a roar of pain before Scorpion pulled Soul Edge towards him; seizing it by the handle, he lifted it up and plunged it blade first into a pool of magma. As the blade vanished into the molten rock, Inferno's arms manifested from Soul Edge and gripped Scorpion's wrists in an attempt to free itself. Slowly but surely however, the dark properties of the Netherrealm began to draw the power from Inferno and it was left with no way to prevent itself from being fully submerged in the magma, sinking in the fiery depths as Scorpion stood back up in victory. KO! Scorpion teleports out of the Netherrealm as Soul Edge, drained of power and its eye bleeding out from its stab wound floating down to rest on the bottom of the magma lake. Outcome Boomstick: Fatality! Wiz: Firstly, it was no real contest who possessed the superior power; Nightmare has the feat of splitting the cloud with 392 megatons of TNT, whilst Scorpion has never really shown himself to possess overwhelming physical power. But on the flip-side, Scorpion very comfortably held the speed advantage. Boomstick: Nightmare could fight someone who kicked away a gun as it fired a bullet, but Scorpion could battle Quan Chi who blocked lightning. Even without diving into the numbers, Scorpion was clearly the faster of the two. Wiz: However, we soon ran into a problem regarding the eventual outcome of this duel; mainly, how they would be able to kill the other. It's already been established that the only thing that can truly destroy Soul Edge and Inferno is the Holy Blade Soul Calibur or at least something very similar, something Scorpion did not have. So Scorpion wasn't going to be able to hurt Nightmare very easily, at least not as far as Inferno and Soul Edge were concerned. Boomstick: But the crazy thing was that Nightmare couldn't actually kill Scorpion either! Nevermind that Scorpion's undead nature meant he couldn't die to physical attacks, so Nightmare's overwhelming power wasn't going to be much help, but Scorpion was able to survive within the Soulnado. You know, the thing that shreds souls like paper? Popup: Although the Soulnado is claimed as something that can kill Scorpion, he nevertheless survived it, rendering this point mute. Wiz: So not even Nightmare's ability to consume souls was going to come in handy. Popup: Scorpion has also demonstrated the immunity to being corrupted or mutated, so Soul Edge couldn't be used to turn him into its new wielder. Boomstick: So with Scorpion immune to anything Nightmare could throw at him and Nightmare only being killable by a specific magical item, how would this battle ever end? Wiz: Ultimately in Scorpion's favor because he had an ace-in-the-hole. Or rather, a hole-that-was-his-ace. A hellhole. I'm...talking about the Netherrealm by the way, and Scorpion's ability to teleport to it at any time. Not only does the Netherrealm increase Scorpion's power without limit, but it also has the ability to drain and corrupt the powers of other magical energy sources. Exactly like Soul Edge. And with Nightmare's power being decreased so much and Scorpion's being increased, Soul Edge could easily be trapped within the dark realm. Considering this battle would have otherwise been a stalemate, this was the most likely course of action that could have happened. Popup: Although Nightmare has shown to be able to tear holes in dimensions as portals, Scorpion can simply teleport him back to the Netherrealm if he used this to escape. Boomstick: Nightmare was a super powerful swords-wielder but with his superior ninjistu speed, variety of immunities and connection to the Netherrealm, Scorpion had what it took to win. Sorry Soulcalibur fans, but you're just going to have to Get Over It! Sorry if that sounded harsh. Wiz: The winner is Scorpion. Next Time Dash is their name And speed is their game Rainbow Dash vs. Dash Parr Trivia *The connection between Scorpion and Nightmare is that they are both fighting game characters who, in their quests for revenge, became consumed by demonic powers. *This battle would have been in 2D *The original music for this battle would have been called 'Calibrated Combat', based on both combatants' series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Fire Duel Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Soulcalibur' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Warner Bros vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Vengeance' themed Death Battles Category:Ninja VS Knight themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020